Tales of the Darkmoon I
Next: Tales of the Darkmoon II “Keirina, what have you there?” Aurilus said as he glided down the hallway towards her. “A letter from our captain,” she replied, her gentle hands careful not to damage the envelope. “Summon Greyne and meet me afore the statue of Húrin. It’s addressed to all of us.” ……… Blackmist Castle had grown quiet over the last few months. Since early December, Sinthaster had been away on errant assignment in Leva Adium. His charge was private. He had gone alone; his Legion had stayed behind to hone their skills and finish the repairs to the castle. Even here, though, the Saints could feel the unease of Gildor. Something was about to snap. Aurilus powered through the dark catacombs of the castle, his large frame commanding authority over the claustrophobia of the castle. He took the skylift down to the first floor and navigated the bridge out of the castle. Overcast skies and the smell of lapping water eased his senses; still, he clutched the sword at his side ever harder. At the edge of the cliffs bordering the water was Greyne. He stood as a pillar before the mass of Darkmoon recruits that looked up to him. One soldier was kneeling directly before the Darkmoon Viper, his practice weapons caked in dirt. “Your form is good,” Greyne said as he knelt to offer the recruit a hand. “It’s your follow through that needs practice. If I block your momentum, do not let me set the new tempo.” He helped the soldier to his feet. “Rather, shift your momentum elsewhere. Keep me on my toes, never give me time to breathe.” As Greyne motioned to elaborate on the technique he caught Aurilus from the corner of his eye. He turned and saluted; the recruits behind him did the same. “Fight together,” Greyne said. “Never die,” Aurilus responded. “I have a letter from Sinthaster. Keirina wishes we all read it together in the lower bailey.” “Hm,” Greyne hummed, “so the mighty paladin doth stir at last. Very well, let us take care of this quickly.” He gestured back to the recruits, their faces lined with exhaustion. “I have work to do.” ……… Greyne, Aurilus and Keirina now stood under the watchful shadow of Húrin in the lower bailey. Together they opened the letter sealed with the Darkmoon crest and read together: My dearest First Legion, As you know there has been trouble brewing in the bowels of Gildor. For the last three months I have overseen relief efforts here, as well as taking time to make amends with old acquaintances. I can no longer do this alone. I call upon the unshakeable support of my Legion to aid me in the trying months to come. Pack provisions for the road and meet me at the Hall of Lords in Leva Adium. I have arranged for us to stay there for some time during our mission here. Aurilus, I entrust you to use this excursion to find your fire. There will be great trials ahead of us and I need the full strength of the mighty Iszavel at my side. Greyne, bring your mettle. I bet you’re dying for a real fight; you’ll have plenty to do here in Gildor. Keirina, soon you will be at my side aiding me in diplomacy with the Dukes of Gildor. We need to know their allegiance lies with Darshia and the Whitefang line alone. I know you can do it. I love you. Leave as soon as you are able; the destiny of Lancerus will not wait for much longer. Fight together, never die, Captain Sinthaster “Well that’s certainly the Captain,” Aurilus said. “Well at least we finally get to hear from him,” Keirina said. “Nice of him to write us after three months of nothing.” “Regardless of his absence… It’s his way of saying he misses us,” Greyne said. “Though I’m not looking forward to the saddle sores on the way.” “Ride together, sail or die” Aurilus said in jest of the Darkmoon salute. “First to Lin to tell her of our directive. Then we sail for the mainland.” ……… Lord Commander Lin summoned the First Legion to the Great Hall. Before her presence was she made aware of Sinthaster’s plans. “So,” Lin said, “Sinthaster is moving forward with his plans to support Darshia to the throne of Gildor?” Her wolf, Coal, gnawed happily on a bone of unknown origin. “It would seem so,” Greyne said at attention. Aurilus stood to his left, Keirina to his right. The three of them stared forward in respect to their Lord Commander as she sat amidst a throng of scrolls and coffee-stained lists. “I support his decision fully,” Lin said as she prepared a wax seal. “He talked with me before his departure; the Saints will move to see a Whitefang returned to the throne. I am assuming he asked for you to return to his side?” Greyne nodded. “He has. He wishes us to leave as soon as possible.” “As you should,” Lin said without missing a beat. “The paladin captain is only as strong as those he surrounds himself with. He has always had an aptitude to acquire strong allies… despite a preceded reputation.” Aurilus rolled his eyes; Keirina smiled in amusement. “You have my blessing. Before you go, however, some briefing.” She shifted loose papers around the feast table until she procured several papers scrawled in mangled penmanship. “First Legion we have several leads regarding parties of interest to the Darkmoon Saints. Firstly is a young man named Belinus Ceol, second of his name. Sinthaster expressed interest in aiding the young man in finding justice for his family, as well as possible recruitment. Have there been any developments in this field?” “Only a few,” Keirina said. “We have intelligence that Belinus has convened with the Laughing Skulls sometime in the past.” “Convened?” Lin said, raising an eyebrow. “Well,” Keirina said, averting her eyes, “he did kill quite a few as well.” “Good,” Lin said. “I like his vigor. Is he prime Saint material?” “Well he killed Skulls, that’s always a plus,” Keirina said. “He also has a wonderful mustache.” Greyne and Aurilus both nodded in approval. “We shall continue to monitor him then and provide him assistance should he get himself in trouble,” Lin said. “And I’ll be the judge of that mustache. On the matters of a different subject, there is a woman named Xantaureil that we have observed over the course of the last few months. We believe her to be half-elven and of unchecked curiosity. With the proper guidance she could be molded into a powerful Saint. Keirina, what news have you of her sojourn?” “We have convened only a few times,” Keirina said. “Her interest cannot be fully ascertained at this point in time, but nothing is for certain.” “Well once all this bullshit in Gildor is finished we will pursue avenues to securing her allegiance. For now that is all.” Aurilus squinted in confusion. “Are we to be briefed on the other growing guilds and houses of Lancerus?” Lin looked up. “For now there are few no developments. The Shield Maidens are still our allies, though we will be elaborating on a more formal alliance sometime soon in the future. We are also investigating rumor of a new troupe in the north known as the Vix Agarra. Not enough is known about them at this time, though they claim religious affiliation. Whether there aims are divine or not are yet to be seen.” “What of the Skulls and Curators?” Greyne asked. Lin scoffed. “Implying I give seven shits about either of them.” The First Legion exchanged glances ranging from empathy to curiosity to surprise. Whether one supported Lin's ideals or not, one could not help but admire her confidence. “You are dismissed,” Lin said. “Fight together,” “Never die!” And so they were off to Leva Adium. Category:Character lore Category:Tales of the Darkmoon